


forward

by crosspolination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (kinda), Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Analysis, Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Engaged Lovers, How To Rule A Kingdom 101, M/M, Post-Ending, Proposals, Romance, anyway. this fic contains noctis loving prompto and prompto loving noctis, i will never admit the ffxv ending happened in my head it is not real, s good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination
Summary: “Wait,” Prompto stops suddenly.“What? What’s wrong?”“If we’re together, does that make me a king, too?” he frowns slightly. “I don’t think I’m ready to be king, no offense.”“I think that’s only when we get married.”“When?”“Uh, y-yeah,” Noctis stutters out. “Do you not want to…”“Of course I want, you nerd. Wait, are you proposing?”“I mean, if you want it to be a proposal—”Prompto laughs in disbelief. “I can’t believe this is happening.”“It’s happening only if you want it to be.”“I can’t believe this — you didn’t even take me to a first date, and yet you’re proposing? Gods, Noct, talk about moving too fast!”Noctis laughs too. How did they end like this?A story about realizing not everything has to be on your shoulders, building a kingdom back together, and realizing that sometimes love is all you need to keep moving forward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i-i-i've got a migraine  
> for real my head hurts but also this fic i'm strangely proud of it
> 
> this is my take on what would've happened had a Certain thing not happened in the ending

_A king must always move forward._

 

It’s a phrase Noctis thinks about often. He’s been told that ever since his dad died – that the only way to go is forward. The past is in the past, and he, as king, should always look up. Standing on top of the hill and seeing what’s left of Lucis, the damage, the destroyed houses, and the broken streets makes Noctis wonder how he will ever be able to _move_ forward.

This is pain, he thinks. The cracks on the streets, the trees and roofs on the ground, and the houses that were destroyed – this is pain. This is evidence that ten years had passed where people suffered, and Noctis can feel their pain so well. It’s clear as day. There are a million untold stories on the ground in Lucis, and there seems to be no way to move _past_ this.

Noctis wonders, not for the first time, if he can be king after all. The determination he felt, the confidence he carried himself when defeating Ardyn, it all vanished again. The ring left his hand, and all he’s got is his royal attire and an invisible crown weighing him down.

What does he have to _do_? How do you bring out a kingdom out of despair?

Noctis sits down on the hill, his hands resting behind him, letting himself be basked in the sunlight. The light is warmth and welcoming, almost embracing Noctis. It felt like an old friend greeting him, and Noctis couldn’t be gladder to see this old friend again.

He supposes this is a little step. The sunlight is back, and he supposes that this should be a guide for Noctis to know how to deal with his own kingdom. This should be a good way to start. The issue is, he doesn’t know what to do _next_. He wishes that in his youth – briefly, he’s reminded that he’s _thirty_ , and it stings a little – he could have had a class that explicitly prepared him for this circumstance. Maybe no one thought this was actually going to happen. Maybe this is why no one ever prepared Noctis for this.

And now he’s here, sitting on a hill, with the wind blowing on his hair, the sun up, and a destroyed kingdom with people he would never be able to fix.

 _A king must always move forward_.

Noctis doesn’t know how.

It feels like ages when he hears someone exclaim, _Oh, there you are, buddy!_

He turns around to see Prompto, and tries to not look too surprised when he sits down next to him. He _looks_ different – older, wiser, stronger, but still Prompto. It’s just strange, Noctis thinks, to see him with the light lines around his face and the bags underneath his eyes that tell him these years have been tough on him. _Ten_ years must’ve been tough on everyone. It _didn’t_ feel ten years to Noctis, that’s one of the issues.

“How did you find me?” Noctis asks, turning to look at him. It’s a bit different. Prompto used to shine, and it used to be blinding. Right now, Prompto _shines_ , but it’s calming. Warm. Like a sunset, rather than the sun at midday. _Ten years_ , Noctis reminds himself.

“I saw Talcott’s truck parked in the middle of the road, and only one person could park that badly,” Noctis rolls his eyes, chuckling heartily. “I was looking for you. Didn’t see you at Hammerhead, and, well – I kinda panicked.”

His eyes widen a bit as Prompto plays with his hands on his lap, staring down at the scenery below them.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis says, wincing a little. “I should’ve left a little note, at least. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Prompto waves him off, but he can tell it’s not that _fine_. “I gotta say, it’s gonna take me a while to assimilate the fact you’re here again, and that I’m not dreaming.”

“It _is_ pretty weird, isn’t it?” he stops for a moment, looking off again. “It’s weird for me, too. It doesn’t feel like it’s been ten years, you know? Feels like it was a long nap.”

Prompto tries to laugh. “I mean, to be _fair_ , you always gave off the vibe that you could take a ten-year-long nap. You used to nap _a lot_.” They both share a little laugh, and Noctis feels good again. “So, what were you doing here?”

Noctis clenches and unclenches his fists. Expressing emotions, truly an art he didn’t master when he was inside the Crystal. Prompto is fiddling with his fingers, almost like he’s impatient, but doesn’t give any signs of actually being irritated – maybe it’s him re-connecting with Noctis again. Prompto sets his palms on the ground, and indeed, he’s remembered how Noctis gets when he tries to express how he feels.

“I’m a bit lost,” Noctis finally spits it out. “I don’t know how to fix this.”

“This?” Prompto gestures to the city beneath them. “You mean Lucis?”

“Yeah. I have no idea how to fix this. I… There’s so much _suffering_. I can feel it, you know? The pain from the grounds; from the nature, and _Lucis_ in general.” Noctis’ shoulders slump, and he lets out a long sigh. “I feel _powerless._ What kind of king am I if I can’t figure out how to reach out to my people?”

Prompto’s hand is quick to land on his shoulder – comforting, warm. Noctis relishes on the touch. When it comes to missing Prompto, it _did_ feel like ten years. He squeezes Noctis’ shoulder, staring at him with a small smile on his face.

“Oh, Noct,” he says in that voice of his, the one that implies Noctis is simply not understanding something. “This is not something you learn in one day. You know that, right?”

“I guess,” he winces. “I just don’t have that much time to spare.”

Prompto lets out a startled laugh. “Dude, are you serious? Look around!” He brings Noctis closer, still laughing. “You’ve got _all_ the time in the world!”

Noctis looks around, and, yeah. There _is_ time. Again, it’s a bit weird, he supposes. He’s so used to running against the clock he didn’t realize that this time, he had beaten it. He relaxes against Prompto, inhaling deeply. Almost tentatively, he feels Prompto putting his arm around him, and Noctis’ face ends up against his shoulder. It’s comfortable like this.

“I have time,” Noctis announces, such a strange thing to say out loud. Noctis Lucis Caelum, a man with time. “What is the next step to take?”

“Woah, buddy. I didn’t think that far.”

Noctis laughs against him, because it’s such a typical _them_ situation. Noctis and Prompto. It almost feels like he’s twenty again.

_A king must always move forward._

“But,” Prompto eventually adds, after a quiet moment where they’re just watching the sunset, “we’re here for you to help you. Even if it is just for figuring out what to do next or just support, we’re here. Me, Iggy, and Gladio – you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Noctis says, because he _knows_. He just has to figure out how to reach out. It’s okay, he thinks. He has time to learn. “Thanks, Prompto.”

“It’s nothing,” he smiles at him, and Noctis feels warm inside. Some things don’t ever change. “You wanna head back?”

He nods, and he stands up, pulling Prompto up with him. His best friend stares at him, with something similar to doubt in his eyes, before grabbing Noctis’ arm and locking it with his own.

“Is this okay?” Prompto asks, softly. His grip on Noctis is tight, and his eyes change again – they look fearful now. Noctis has an idea of what he might be thinking: he probably thinks Noctis could fade away if he didn’t confirm he was real.

Noctis nods again. “It’s perfect.”

Prompto looks away, slightly shaking, and Noctis wishes he could say something to let him know he’s really _there_ and not leaving, but – anxiety’s never been something easy to convince, and Prompto’s been through ten years. Ten years of his life without Noctis. Maybe his comforting methods will not work anymore.

So, he leans closer and squeezes his hand as they walk together back to the truck. He looks over his shoulder to see the kingdom in ruins, and Noctis tries to reassure himself that he has _time_ and the best friends in the world.

The crown feels heavier on him. He puts the pain and suffering of his people and carries it up on his shoulders, and it starts to weigh him down just _thinking_ about it – but _it’s okay._

There is time, he tells himself, subconsciously squeezing Prompto’s hand tighter. There is time.

* * *

He’s glad that out of all places, Hammerhead is the one that remains in good conditions – or at least, in the best condition you can be when the world is falling apart. Back when their ‘adventure’ had begun, Cindy’s garage was one of the places Noctis liked to visit to the most. Familiarizing himself with the people in Hammerhead, chatting with Takka, and running errands for Cindy – they’re one of his favorite memories to look back, and he tries to not think about how much simpler times were back then.

Prompto shows him a corner he made for himself, and talks excitedly about how Cid taught him how to upgrade weapons and just how _cool_ his guns look now.

“I mean, I don’t think I’ll be using them anytime soon again,” Prompto chuckles, “but you should’ve seen these babies in action. They’re great.”

Noctis stares at him, an amused smile appearing on his face. “I hope I can see a demonstration sometime soon.”

“For you? Anytime,” Prompto winks at him, and it’s such a _Prompto_ thing to do, he immediately bursts out laughing. There’s familiarity in this. Noctis finally starts feeling that he’s back. “Hey, I promised Cindy I was gonna take care of some cars. Now that the light’s back, she really needs my help,” he explains, scratching his neck a little. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah, of course,” Noctis nods. “You want me to meet you here?”

“That’d be great,” his friend hesitates a lot. Instead of saying goodbye, he punches Noctis’ shoulder playfully, and jogs to the cars.

Maybe he just doesn’t want to say goodbye again.

Noctis plays around with his black jacket as he searches for someone to talk to, or something to do. He’s amazed at how people managed to find something to do in the years of darkness – even if it’s hunting, the way Prompto, Cindy, and bunch of other people found jobs and ways to be effective in times of desperation made him feel proud of every single one of them.

It’s a time of desperation inside Noctis’ head, but there’s a little certainty that he can pull through. They’re leaving for Lestallum tonight; he knows that, he’s got to meet Ignis and Gladio over there - they went back to check on them as he and Prompto stayed behind to make sure everyone was alright. There’s a lot of places where Noctis still hasn’t been that definitely need to be checked out, but. Baby steps, he thinks.

He finds some hunters who look too awed to be talking to the King, nodding enthusiastically as Noctis tries to give them advice for their hunts – although, what _kind_ of advice would these people need? They were probably better hunters than Noctis ever was – and that things were starting to look up for everyone.

“The moment you came back, things started to look up,” says one hunter, smiling at him. He bows down, as does his partner. “Thank you for everything, Your Majesty.”

“You’re welcome,” says Noctis, awkwardly. _Think like a King_ , he tells himself. “I should be the one thanking you,” he adds instead, carrying his voice with more confidence this time. “Thank you for staying strong and determined, and giving me the opportunity to have somewhere to return to.”

The hunters look up to him, getting teary-eyed, and quickly bow down again thanking him even more. They excuse themselves to go continue their jobs, and Noctis wishes them the best. He stares at them, and he wonders, if he could get two people emotional and motivated – could he do the same for a kingdom?

 

He returns to the garage at night, when he’s done looking around Hammerhead and talking to people. Prompto is sitting outside the caravan, his legs crossed, and his phone out. There’s a drink on his table, and Noctis approaches silently, not wanting to disturb, but Prompto looks up quickly. He looks startled for a second, and then his face changes into a warm smile. Noctis sits down across him.

“Sorry for almost startling you,” Noctis begins. “Your reflexes were _quick_.”

“Yeah,” Prompto grins, proudly, “I guess that’s what you get when you spend ten years fighting.”

Noctis grimaces a little. “I’m sorry for not being around to help.”

Immediately, Prompto puts a hand on top of Noctis’. “Hey, no. That’s _not_ your fault.” He says, seriously, but softly at the same time. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened in these ten years, Noct.”

“I try to. It’s a little hard not to,” he explains, turning his hand around, squeezing Prompto’s. He’s not sure what _these_ touches mean, but not that he wants to overanalyze, anyway. He’s glad that he has this comfort. “I found hunters _everywhere_. They all seem more hopeful than I am.”

“They’re all happy you’re back. Everyone’s happy _you’re_ back, Noct. Everyone needed their King again.”

He’s not talking about himself, Noctis realizes. He wonders if he’s crossing a line by _asking_ who did Prompto need, but he doesn’t even need to ask. Prompto adds, “I needed _Noct_.”

“I’m here now,” he puts both of his hands with Prompto’s, squeezing tightly. “I’m with you.”

“You’re with me,” he repeats. His eyes look tired, but fond. “I’m so glad.”

Noctis wishes he knew what to say. Instead, he brings one of Prompto’s hands to his lips and kisses it softly. He’s always been more about the actions than words, anyway. It must’ve caught Prompto off guard, because he gasps quietly. He relaxes all at once, and he looks so much less tired than usual. Unexpectedly, he stands up, dragging Noctis up with him.

“C’mere,” he says, walking hand-in-hand with him. “We gotta head to Lestallum, remember? Iggy and Gladio will kill us if we get there late.”

They’re _not_ going to talk about that. It’s okay. Noctis is ready for whenever Prompto wants to open up, because he knows – he _sees_ – how many untold stories he has inside him. And in exchange, maybe Noctis will get better at expressing every single troubling thought inside him.

The ride to Lestallum is quite peaceful, actually. Prompto talks, he tells Noctis anecdotes, he tells Noctis about how life was in the ten years, and it’s not the _whole_ story, but it’s a start. Noctis offers a bit more of his mind and the hopelessness he feels about ruling, and how he doesn’t feel like he belongs – he’s a twenty-year old who had grown up too fast stuck in a thirty-year old body, whose mind was stuck in the past when everyone had moved on.

Prompto nods, Noctis nods, and it’s like they both understand so well that words are not needed. It’s progress.

 

* * *

 

Ignis is his advisor for a reason.

Noctis is aware Ignis doesn’t need a guide anymore, but Ignis still appreciates the contact, and Noctis has missed him too much to even mention that little detail. Lestallum is both different and still the same, and Noctis appreciates that. A lot of the things in his life were both different but still the same now, and he thinks that if he hangs out around Lestallum more, his brain will finally catch up with that.

Ignis is his advisor and one of his best friends, which means, his advice is always more meaningful than first intended. He listens to Noctis talk about his issues about the kingdom and his issues with moving on, and he doesn’t interrupt him or judges him. He listens. He comments, once Noctis is done, that he learned to be more of a listener nowadays, and Noctis tries to not feel guilty about his loss of sight. Ignis doesn’t seem to mind anymore, but seeing the scars – Noctis is _really_ trying, but he’s failing a little.

“Noct, have you talked to someone other than us and our friends?”

“I have,” Noctis confirms. The hunters in Hammerhead, that is, but no one beyond them. “Well, not _many_ people, but I have. Why?”

“You’ve mentioned having issues trying to understand how to give yourself hope to bring this kingdom out of despair, correct?”

“Yes.”

“I believe that you need to see the bigger picture,” Ignis stops walking. The sun is up in the sky now, and from Lestallum’s overlook, it’s quite beautiful. Ignis hums. “I have forgotten how warm and annoying the sun can actually be.”

Noctis laughs. He lets go of Ignis to sit down on the bench. Ignis does the same, crossing his legs. “As I was saying, Noct, you are getting caught up in your thoughts. I understand why you are feeling like this, and I’d like you to join me tomorrow for a little trip.”

He blinks. “A little trip to _where_? For what?”

“We will see,” Ignis says. He stops for a second, then chuckles. “I apologize. _You_ will see. Alas, I cannot see.”

“Ignis—”

“Don’t use that tone with me. I promise you, you will get tired of these blind jokes.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, and is thankful Ignis can’t see that gesture.

“I can tell you just rolled your eyes. Don’t.”

“ _Ignis_!”

 

“Where are we going today?” asks Prompto, falling into step between Noctis and Ignis. Gladio joins them a few moments later, walking next to Ignis.

“I don’t know,” Noctis groans. “Ignis won’t tell me.”

“Be patient,” is all Ignis says before smirking smugly. Noctis groans again.

“Someone’s moody today,” Gladio comments, amused.

“Ignis woke him up before dawn,” Prompto replies. “Didn’t get his beauty sleep.”

“I don’t think he needs it anymore,” Gladio says, “He slept for ten years and he didn’t get any better-looking.”

“It’s _too_ early for me to be attacked like this.”

They all laugh quietly, and Noctis desperately wants to know _where_ they’re going. Obviously, he trusts Ignis, but this uncertainty is going to kill him. They’re making silly small talk, pointing at new things, explaining Noctis how the city changed while he was gone, and they’re so patient with him it makes him believe that with friends like these he will stop feeling out of time.

Ignis suddenly stops walking. “It’s here.”

Noctis looks at the house in front of him, and there’s really nothing special to it. It’s just a plain house in Lestallum.

“Come on, step inside,” Ignis urges him. Noctis does as he’s told.

“Do you know what this place is?” he asks Prompto and Gladio.

They both nod. “You’ll find out,” Gladio grins at him, and Noctis finally opens the door to it.

There are _children_. Maybe he shouldn’t be so _surprised_ at the sight of children, but Noctis can’t remember the last time he saw children playing and laughing happily. It almost makes him want to tear up, because it’s so innocent and pure – completely contrasting the state the rest of Lucis is.

The kids stop chasing each other, and suddenly, they stare up at Noctis in awe.

“Are you… King Noctis?” a little boy with big green eyes ask him, a bit confused.

Noctis kneels down so he’s not staring down at them. “I am,” he replies. The boy’s eyes _sparkle_ and he smiles widely.

“I knew you were real!” he exclaims, happily, “My dad said you would return one day! And you did! This is amazing!”

Unexpectedly, the kid jumps into Noctis’ arms, hugging him tightly and laughing. Noctis falls backwards, and suddenly, he’s being swarmed by kids as the caretaker shows up apologizing profusely and his friends laugh at the situation.

Ignis tells him, once all the kids are off him, that all of these kids are orphans. Noctis’ heart drops as he listens how all they ever knew about King Noctis was stories told by their parents or by the caretakers. He looks at them, and they don’t even _look_ like the hell they lived. They’re jumping up and down around Noctis, asking him to tell stories, patting his face and complaining about how his beard is itchy, and Noctis feels like crying.

He sits down and plays with them, listening to their stories and their ideas. Prompto sits down next to him, and Ignis and Gladio decide to let them be for a while, because they still got work to do back in Lestallum.

“I’ve got the perfect idea for you,” whispers excitedly a little girl. Noctis looks at her, urging her to go on. “Insomnia is destroyed, right?”

Noctis nods.

“When you rebuild it, you could replace every single stair with _slides_. Long, long slides! So you can have fun while still being King!”

Noctis laughs and Prompto joins in too. “Come on, Noct, that’s a _brilliant_ idea!”

“It _is_ ,” he concedes, still laughing. “Anything else you guys want?”

Every single kid starts yelling excitedly their ideas. _A giant bouncing castle in the middle of Lestallum. The throne room’s walls should have walls filled with fish paintings because King Noctis loves fishing. More fast food places like Crow’s Nest. Kenny Crows plushies being sold everywhere they go. Kenny Crow being Noctis’ right hand man_.

All of these kids believed in a future where Lucis will be the great place it used to be. It’s such a pure, hopeful feeling, Noctis wants to start rebuilding and doing everything with his two hands, just to make these children know that the King coming home _meant_ something, that their parents’ death was not in vain and that he’s going to make things right for them.

He asks Prompto the time, and surprisingly, it was midday already.

Noctis stands up reluctantly, repeating over and over to the children that he’s going to go put their ideas to work, and the smiles he receives are enough to put his heart at ease.

He says goodbye to the kids and thanks the caretaker for her hard-work and endlessly promises to come back.

Prompto steps out with him, nudging him with his shoulder. “How are you?”

Noctis sniffles a little. “Emotional,” he replies. “All those kids – they’re so filled with hope.”

“They are.”

“I can’t – I won’t let them down.” He stares at Prompto, and offers him a small grin. “Are you ready to build back an entire kingdom?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Prompto grins even wider, grabbing his arm and dragging him                                          excitedly.

This is good. This is _great_. They go back to where Ignis and Gladio are, and Ignis smiles once Noctis starts telling his story with the kids.  

“I am glad your visit to the orphanage paid off,” Ignis says, patting him on his back.

“Thank you, Ignis. I didn’t realize how much I needed that.” Noctis takes a deep breath. He can _do_ this.

He’s reached the heart of millions of children across Lucis – children who probably are in the same condition as the ones he saw in the orphanage, who are probably waiting for the King to rebuild back their home. He’s given them hope. They’ve given _him_ hope. All he’s got left to do is transfer that hope to everyone.

Easier said than done.

“Gladio, are there still any radio stations?”

Gladio frowns a little. “For what?”

Noctis smiles. “I’m gonna need your help.”

* * *

 

“You’re good with people, Gladio,” Noctis says once they’re on a booth. “How do I let them know my thoughts? How do I empathize with them, like you do?”

“You listen to them, and then you speak from your heart.” Gladio replies easily. “It’s as simple as that.”

A little frown appears on Noctis’ face. “That’s all?”

“That’s all,” he confirms. “You’ve heard them, Noct. You’ve felt their pain. All you need to do is speak.”

His hands tremble a little. “I _can_ do this. I will bring hope to this land,” Noctis says, more to himself than Gladio. “I just hope they’re willing to listen.”

“They will,” Gladio promises, squeezing his shoulder. “Just speak.”

So Noctis does. He does his best to pour his heart out – he talks, and he feels like people are listening. He talks about the people they’ve lost. He talks about the time they’ve lost, the houses, the hopes and dreams that were killed with the ten years of darkness. He talks about grief, and dealing with it, and he thinks about Luna and his dad and opens his heart a little more. But most importantly, he talks about hope.

He talks about how it’s not going to be easy. They are not going to fix their kingdom in one night. They are not going to get over all the tragedies or forget about them in one night. But he will start doing his best to put back together Lucis, and immensely hopes everyone will do the same.

“It’s been said that a king must always move forward,” Noctis says, softening his voice. “I will only move forward if my people – no, my _friends_ , do the same. Thank you for listening, and I hope tomorrow we all start moving forward to a better Lucis.”

Noctis turns off the transmission, and sighs deeply. He hears a sniffle, and he’s surprised to look up to see Gladio quickly wiping a tear away.

“Spoken like a true King,” Gladio chokes out, and squeezes Noctis into a bone-crushing hug.

Noctis is happy to hug back.

 

The people in Lestallum start clapping when he reappears to rejoin Ignis and Prompto, some of them are crying, and some of them simply bow down to the King without saying anything other than _thank you_. Holly approaches him, telling him her and her team are ready for whatever he might need, and suddenly there’s a crowd gathering around offering Noctis every single type of service they have, and this is what _hope_ feels like.

The crown starts weighing less.

They’re moving forward.

 

Noctis decides to start going from town to town to talk to their citizens and little by little put everything back together. First, he’d have to get a haircut and maybe shave his beard. The kids _did_ say it was a bit itchy.

It’s night when he decides to head off to Hammerhead first, with a short hair, his royal outfit, and a new-found determination.

“I’m joining you,” Prompto immediately says. “I’ll help you go from town to town.”

Noctis nods. _Wonderful_. “Are you guys gonna be joining us too?” he asks to Gladio and Ignis.

“I am afraid we will have to meet up later down the road,” Ignis tells him with an apologetic smile. “We have work we have promised Iris to get done first. We have got some trades with other towns to receive as well. I hope you understand that for now, we cannot join you, Majesty.”

“Once we’re done with this, however — we’ll be right up beside you. Don’t do anything stupid while we’re not there.” Gladio frowns at Prompto. “You better take care of your King.”

“Yesssir,” Prompto mock-salutes.

Noctis hugs both of them. He gets in the car with Prompto, ready to head back to Hammerhead.

Prompto congratulates him on his speech, saying he’s very proud of how far he’s come, and then softly adds it gave him hope, too. Noctis’ heart is at peace with that statement.

 

Cindy and Cid are eager to start planning. There’s a crowd gathering around the garage, all of them asking Noctis for _something_ to do, and Prompto is quick to help him give everyone a job. Cindy gives people the places they need to start working, and Noctis offers every kind of help he can – he and Prompto team up to help everyone, with or without magic.

Prompto’s grin is gigantic. He looks energized, he looks happy, and he keeps touching Noctis so casually that Noctis can’t keep the grin off his face. One-armed hugs, shoulder squeezes, and lingering looks are making Noctis get a bit distracted off his job, but also, it makes him even more motivated to keep working.

Things are finally going great.

 

At night, Noctis decides to stargaze a little. It’s nice to climb a little hill and just look at the stars without actually fearing that a daemon might show up. As expected, and just like he hoped he would, Prompto sits down next to him with a plate full of food. “We deserve this after a long day of work, don’t you think?”

“Damn right we do,” Noctis says, accepting the plate gratefully. “How do you feel?”

“Me? I feel amazing. I could take on the world right now, Noct!”

Noctis laughs. “I’m glad. I feel really good, too. I think things are looking up for me now.”

Prompto smiles at him, softly. “ That’s music to my ears. You know, I feel like I’m gonna start improving too. Like, personally and emotionally.”

“That’s wonderful. Think we’re in the same boat on this one.”

“Aren’t we always?” he says, nudging Noctis’ knee with his own, smiling.

“Aren’t we always,” Noctis agrees, humming contentedly.

They stargaze quietly after dinner. Prompto has his head on Noctis’ shoulder, and Noctis realizes he’s not scared to move forward. The hopelessness is slowly fading away. He traces Prompto’s hand with his thumb, familiar but different, and takes in all the familiar things – the shape, the length, the warmth – and associates with the new different things, the scars and the small cuts, and he finds himself loving it more than he already did.

He slowly kisses Prompto’s forehead, almost like an afterthought, and he realizes they don’t need to have an immediate talk about this.

They’re moving forward, and they have time.

* * *

 

Six weeks pass and progress has been made.

Noctis is the proudest of Galdin Quay. The town that he saw in pieces, in ruins, is slowly going back to the way it used to be. He’s seeing how the hotel is being re-build, how they’re bringing plants and flowers back and how it’s taking the color it used to have. They’ve gone to half of Lucis and began their project repairing the kingdom, and it’s coming along swiftly. Every day, the kingdom moves forward to being healed, and every day, Noctis grows prouder and grows more secure.

He’s able to look at himself in the mirror now and realize that he’s finally belonging here. His physical age is catching up with his mental age, and it makes the crown weigh less. The smiles on people’s faces keep returning, and Lucis’ ground stops being so filled with pain. The helplessness slowly fades away in Noctis’ chest, being replaced with pride and love.

Speaking of love –

Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis, hugging him from behind. “Good morning.”

“Hey, you,” Noctis grins without even realizing. “It’s too early, why are you up?”

“The duty I’ve got with my king can’t wait, you know?” Noctis snorts. “He’s very whiny.”

“ _Wow_.” They both laugh. “We’re heading to Caem today, aren’t we?”

“Yup,” Prompto says, letting go of him and yawning. Noctis misses the contact, but doesn’t dare to ask it again. “It’s a long trip from here. Make sure you get ready, okay?”

“Okay,” he nods. “Go get us breakfast.”

Prompto frowns. “You’ve been awake for gods know how long, and you couldn’t even get yourself breakfast?”

Noctis shrugs, smiling nervously. “Whoops?”

“You’re _incredible_ , Majesty,” Prompto shakes his head, laughing. “I’ll be right back.”

Is it possible to get closer emotionally to the person who’s always been the closest to you?

Noctis feels like he achieved that with Prompto. He’s letting Noctis in more, admitting his struggles and his thoughts and what he thought during the ten years – and whilst Noctis wishes he _had_ been there during those years, that he had been there to hold Prompto and pull him through every single hard moment in those times, all he can do now is pull him in his arms and let him know he’s always going to be here from now on.

Noctis really, really loves Prompto. He’s always known this, but staring at him now and having him look back with the same emotions Noctis feels reflected on his eyes fills his chest with warmth and makes his knees weak.

He can’t help the way his heart flips when Prompto walks in back with a tray full of food and drags him to bed to sit down with him.

He really, really loves him.

 

Noctis is exhausted by the time the first day on Caem ends.

He plops down next to Prompto on the bed, sighing. “I’m happy, but I feel like I could sleep for thirteen hours straight.”

“Right with ya, buddy,” Prompto laughs, searching for Noctis’ hand and squeezing it. “I’m happy with what we’re doing, though.”

“I’m happy you’re doing it with me.”

Prompto turns over, so he can look at Noctis. He brings up their hands together. “Hey, Noct?”

“Hmm?”

“When are we gonna talk about _this_?”

Noctis swallows a little. Truthfully, he had assumed there was nothing left to talk about.

“What do you _want_ to say?”

“Well, you know – just – are we being overly friendly or is this…”

“I love you,” Noctis says, simple and easy. It doesn’t make his stomach twist any less, but he’s said it. “Was it not obvious?”

“Probably,” Prompto laughs a little. “I was probably too caught up in my own thoughts to realize this was mutual.”

Noctis leans in, kissing his lips briefly. A chill goes down his spine, and when he breaks apart, he’s bright red. Maybe this isn’t the age to be blushing about kissing someone, but, well. Here he is. “It _is_ very mutual,” he says.

Prompto brings his hands to cup Noctis’ face. “I’m really, really glad. I love you, too.”

And he kisses him again. Again, and again, and again.

“Wait,” Prompto stops suddenly.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“If we’re together, does that make me a king, too?” he frowns slightly. “I don’t think I’m ready to be king, no offense.”

“I think that’s only when we get married.”

“ _When_?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Noctis stutters out. “Do you not want to…”

“ _Of course I want_ , you nerd. Wait, are you _proposing_?”

“I mean, if you want it to be a proposal—”

Prompto laughs in disbelief. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“It’s happening _only if you want it to be_.”

“I can’t believe this — you didn’t even take me to a first date, and yet you’re proposing? Gods, Noct, talk about moving too fast!”

Noctis laughs too. How did they end like _this_?

“But for real,” Prompto says, sobering up. “You know my answer is going to be yes, if you were asking me right now.”

Noctis considers it for a second. “When Lucis is back in track… when everything’s right again. I’ll propose to you then. Does that sound good?”

With a fond smile, Prompto kisses him again. “Better than good.”

He spends the rest of the night kissing Prompto, discovering him, tracing his fingers and his lips over scars. He listens to the stories, he listens and listens and kisses and comforts.

A king must always move forward.

Tonight, the king goes backwards, feels the stories, and comforts.

 

* * *

 

After four years, Noctis inaugurates the kingdom at the Crown City.

It’s a huge celebration.

The grounds of Lucis no longer hurt. The smiles on everyone’s faces energize Noctis, the kids running around the citadel laughing and playing, and the _color_ , the _happiness_ in the air is making him feel something indescribable.

He finds it hard not to cry at his inauguration speech, but he can’t help the few tears he lets fall when he proudly announces they’ve moved forward. He raises a glass to Lucis, to the tragedies, to the people they’ve lost, and to the future that awaits them.

“To Lucis!” he exclaims, looking up to the sky.

“ _To Lucis_!” the people roar back.

The crown weighs nothing on Noctis. He knows it’s there, but it’s not heavy anymore. It doesn’t drag him down. It only keeps him up.

After twenty minutes, he turns around to step inside the throne room, leaving the celebration for a brief moment. Prompto stands in the middle of the room, staring up at the two thrones above him.

“You think it looks good?” Noctis asks, taking Prompto by surprise.

Prompto turns around, grinning. “Dude. The throne matches my _ring_. That’s so cool.”

“I had a little help. Truth be told, I kinda wanted a yellow throne, so you’re lucky Ignis overheard that terrible plan.” Prompto snorts, and welcomes the embrace his fiancé pulls him in. “I love you.”

“I know,” Prompto replies, melting into his arms. “I love you, too.”

“We get it, you’re getting married,” says someone, entering the throne room. They both turn around to see Ignis and Gladio stepping in, smiling widely. “Now get your asses over here and let’s celebrate.”

“Can’t I have a nice moment with my fiancé?” asks Noctis.

“Noct, you have been having your nice moment since you got engaged three weeks ago. I am glad I cannot see this happening.”

“ _Ignis_ ,” Prompto says, rolling his eyes.

“I am a blind man and I am allowed to make blind jokes,” Ignis huffs. “But, I agree with Gladio. It would be nice for you both to join us.”

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Noctis grabs Prompto’s hands, jogging to where Ignis and Gladio are. After a moment of silence, Noctis says, “I can’t believe we’ve actually done it.”

“You’re talking about you two gettin’ hitched or Lucis?”

Noctis stares at Gladio with a big smile. “I’m not sure. I’m just –” _Why_ is he getting choked up right now? “I’m just glad we’ve all moved forward together.”

That earns _all_ of them a big, group hug.

It feels like ages when they pull away.

“Alright, crown citizens,” Noctis says, wiping the stray tears away and opening the doors to step outside. “We’ve got a kingdom to attend.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is all rick and morty's fault for coming back, thus making me listen to chaos chaos' do you feel it and thus me ending here again writing that i hope you enjoyed idk befriend me on [tumblr](http://crosspolination.tumblr.com/)  
> bc i wanna talk abt promptis sometimes ok goodnight


End file.
